


It's okay

by Jaynee2376



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, metions of rape, smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaynee2376/pseuds/Jaynee2376
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby remembers everything but wishes he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay

“It’s okay, Alby. It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Newt kept mumbling into the man above him. Into his neck; into his shoulder; into his chest. The man just kept thrusting into his pliant body, harder, rougher, than he ever had before.  
Newt could see the tears falling silently down his Alby’s face whenever he bought his head out from the other’s warm skin. He kept moving his hands up and down the other’s back, trying to soothe him, trying to help him in any way he could.  
Alby let out soft grunts every few thrusts while Newt held to his shoulders tight, with his eyes scrunched closed; his face turned up in a grimace. He didn’t think he would be able to move after because Alby was being too rough with him. He knew it wasn’t Alby’s fault. He knew Alby was upset about god knows what. He knew he should probably have tried to persuade Alby into finding a different way to let his emotions out. But he didn’t and Alby was _so close_ to being done that he just held on tighter and tighter.  
All of a sudden Alby let out a sob and wrapped his arms about Newts middle, his head dropping into the crook of his neck as he finished off inside of the blond, tears still falling from his eyes.  
Newt kept trying to reassure Alby that it was okay, it was all okay, it would always be okay but he didn’t know yet, _he didn’t know anything_. He didn’t remember anything but Alby did. He remembered everything.  
All of his passion faded away into grief as he pulled out but held onto Newt tighter like he was the only thing keeping him alive. He probably was. He felt like he was.  
Newt could hardly breathe under the weight of Alby but he used whatever breath he could get to chant those three words to his Alby, sometimes placing slight kisses against the warm skin of his shoulder to try to get him to calm down.  
“It’s not okay, Newt. It’s not. You don’t remember. I remember. I don’t want to remember anymore. Make me forget again. Please, make me forget.” He untangled himself from Newt, wiping away his tears while he was at it, before hurrying out of the room like he had somewhere else to be.  
Newt let out a groan of annoyance, sitting up carefully and pulling his pants back on before following after Alby, wincing every couple of steps.  
Frypan reached Alby before Newt could, looking over his trembling body then pulling him into a hug. Frypan looked over his shoulder at the limping Newt and led them both into his cooking space where he knew no one else would be because it’s his cooking space.  
He sat Alby down first, gesturing to a bewildered Newt to sit across from him and he sat to the side of them.  
“Want to tell me what the shuck is going on?” he asked, looking between the two. Alby hand his head down and Newt couldn’t seem to keep still.  
“He remembers and we were having sex and after-” Newt was cut off by Alby’s moan of pain.  
“That wasn’t sex, Newt,” he muttered, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes. Frypan and Newt just looked at him as if he were crazy.  
“Of course it was. You had your dick up my ass what else would you call that?” His voice was strained as he tried so so hard not to yell but to still get his point across as forcefully as he could.  
“Rape. It’s called rape, Newt. You didn’t want it and I forced myself on you. You told me it had happened to you before when we were outside – but you don’t remember that. I remember telling you that I wouldn’t let anyone do that to you again. I just did what I promised you I would never let happen. I broke that promise Newt. I broke it and I don’t want to remember any of it. I don’t want to remember hurting you.”  
Both of the other’s eyes went huge with shock. Frypan’s mouth even dropped open. Newt crawled across the small space between them – after he had recovered a little – and pried his hands away from his face. When he got them away, he sat in Alby’s lap, his head tucked under his chin, his arms making their way around him.  
“It’s okay, you shank. It was sex, alright? Not rape. I love you so much Alby you’re too caring for your own good.” He seemed to bury himself further into the other male. “Good that?” with that he kissed Alby’s neck lightly.  
“Yeah, good that,” he whispered back, placing a kiss in Newt’s hair.  
Frypan cleared his throat too loudly and dramatically for anyone to not notice.  
“You two shanks will be alright by yourselves right? Because I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”  
And with that he walked off, muttering under his breath about how stupid people in love are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sort of one-shot thing I don't even know what to call it I hope it isn't too terrible


End file.
